There is an example of a technology of suppressing a collision between sheets in a sheet conveying device having two introducing parts to introduce sheets. The technology discloses that two sensors for detecting sheets introduced from two introducing parts are provided for the introducing parts, respectively, and when both of the sensors detect sheets, since it is determined that a jam will occur due to a collision between the sheets introduced from the introducing parts, conveyance of the sheets is restricted.